


A true friend will help you move...

by AriVariable



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Kidnapping, The Aishi's creepy torture basement, a "case" of murder, children being entirely too confortable with murder, drugging and kidnapping your classmates, intended but never executed torture, or perhaps, second degree murder, this is not what you should use biology for, voluntary manslaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriVariable/pseuds/AriVariable
Summary: Ayano convinces Kokona to help her with a mutually beneficial favor.





	A true friend will help you move...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsNeedSleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNeedSleep/gifts).



> Happy birthday , Mon Ami

"A good friend will help you move, but a true friend will help you move a body"

* * *

 

Kokona, had never really thought she could be this kind of person. She had never thought she would be dating creeps interested in teenagers to get fast cash, never thought that her best friend would try to sell underwear for her, never thought that she could be mistaken for an abuse victim.

Last year, she never would have considered this kind of plan. Would have never studied biology for this! How had Ayano talked her into this?! Ah, right, because Kokona was desperate, and Ayano had seemed so coolly certain, and Kokona was grateful to have any sort of solution that was offered, and was willing to be talked into any way out. This is desperation.

Musume comes in with Ayano, and Kokona moves. Ayano holds a cloth over her mouth and holds her in place, as Kokona uses the syringe. Then Ayano uses Musume's sash to gag her, and her own rope to tie her up, and together they carry her into the instrument case. Its chilling, how easy it all is. How calmly Ayano is handling this. Kokona needs to go somewhere quiet, and freak out about this.

"Come by my house tomorrow" Ayano calls out, as Kokona leaves.

She can't stop trembling. She can't sleep, not really, and she can't get it off of her mind. Maybe one day, she can put this behind her (how could she ever think she could put it behind her!) She starts walking towards Ayano's house, dread in her stomach. She can't ignore this. She will see it through.

Seeing Musume tied up, and blindfolded in what could only be called a torture basement, is plain unnerving. What if that was her? It could have been Kokona there, tied up and blind. What reasons did Ayano have to help her, really? Kokona was so very graceful that, Ayano was on her side.

"What exactly do you plan to do with her now?"

Ayano handed her a syringe, and a case of glass jars.

"Kokona" Musume called out, laughing. "Was I really kidnapped by a broke slut!"

She keeps talking, bragging even, about what she has done with the money people like your father worked so hard to earn. That Kokona went on dates with creeps for. She keeps mocking Kokona, and Kokona can't stand it. Kokona is shaking again. This time in anger.

She wants her to shut up. SHE WANTS HER TO SHUT UP!!

She feels cold. Unthinking, she shuts and lifts the case of little vials up. Her anger is burning, but she feels cold.

She slams it on Musume’s head. Bashes it against her face. Her nose bleeds.

**She wants her to shut up.**

Musume is still talking, whining even. Kokona lifts the case again. And again. And again, her thoughts nothing but a haze of anger.

She won't shut up, SHE WON'T SHUT UP!!! WHY WON'T SHE SHUT UP.

 

Finally, she shuts up.

 

Kokona looks down at the mess she has made of Musume's face. She should feel disgusted with herself. She should feel unclean. (She was never going to feel clean before she went this far. No, she would never feel clean again. )

Untouched by blood, Ayano watched her, with no expression on her face.

"We won't be able to ransom her like this. Lets get rid of the body, and come up with a new plan. "

Yes... Get rid of the body... Perhaps that would be for the best.

* * *

 

_Kokona's sanity has taken a lot of hits... As has mine probably for writing this._


End file.
